My Obsession
by Namizuko
Summary: What happens when Naruto decides to declare is love for Sasuke in a song at a concert?


**Warning:** Sasunaru (yaoi – boy x boy). If you don't like, then don't read it.

**Summary:** What happens when Naruto decides to declare is love for Sasuke in a song at a concert?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Nor do I own the song 'My Obsession' by Cinema Bizarre.

**My Obsession**

Sasuke and everyone else had been invited to a concert by Naruto, where his band 'The Animals' were the opening act. Sasuke had _not_ in a _million_ years thought, that Naruto would invite him to a concert or for that matter hear his band play. Recently, he hadn't been allowed to hear his boyfriend's band play. He was indeed curious, but let the feeling go.

They were all waiting in line, getting their ticket checked. There was many people coming to hear the heavy metal band 'Akatsuki' play. They were very popular, among both men and women. Finally the group got in the arena, heading for the front. Ino, Sakura, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Sikamaru, Shino and Hinata were following Sasuke to the front of the arena to be able to get a good look at the bands and their loud music.

The light dimmed and a single light followed a man on the stage. Slowly, the light made two other people in the band visible. The front person was a man with yellow spikes, holding an electric guitar and standing in front of the microphone. The two other band members where Kiba, playing the bass and Killerbee playing drums. The whole group where excited to hear Naruto's band play, as they never had before, expect for Sasuke that is. "Hey everybody! We are The Animals, and we're just going to warm up with a few songs!" Naruto shouted energetic with a big grin. "Our first song, is for a person that I hold very dear and is the love of my life – it's a new one, so we hope you like it!" Naruto said in a low voice filled with tenderness and love. People started shouting and clapping, engaging the band to behind. Hinata smiled lightly, wondering if the song was for her.

"_If you want me to listen, whisper. If you want me to run, just walk. Wrap your name in lace and leather. I can hear you, you don't need to talk. Let us make a thousand mistakes. Cause we will never learn"._

Hinata began to wonder, if it really were about her. Her heart began to race, as she blushed and felt shy and exposed.

"_You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion, my confusion, my confession. The one I want tonight, you are my obsession, the question and conclusion. You are, you are, you are, my fetish you are"._

The others also wondered whom the song was about, though Sasuke knew who that the song was about, _him._ He stood still, not breaking a sweat. The others must not find out, he thought rashly. They didn't know that him and Naruto had been dating seriously for some time. Maybe expect for Kiba, because the goddamn Dobe had to write a song about him! He began to slightly panic, but maintained to keep his cool.

"_You can kiss me with you torture. Tie me up to golden chains. Leave me beggin undercover. Wrong or right. It's all a role play. Let us make a thousand mistakes. We will never learn"._

The group suddenly started looking at each other, especially Ino and Sakura, who very itching to find out who the hell Naruto's love was. "Who do you think it is?" Sakura asked Ino nosiy and curiously. "I've got no idea! I thought he was still in love with you?" Ino raised her voice. _Oh, you've got nooo idea_, Sasuke thought with a smirk to himself. Sasuke began to enjoy the song, being quite pleased that the Dobe actually wrote a song about him.

"_You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion, my confusion, my confession. The one I want tonight. You're my obsession, the question and conclusion. You are, you are, you are, my fetish you are"._

More confusion gathered among the group, as the song almost came to an end.

"_Come to me tonight"._

Naruto sang the last lines, with a husky voice. He suddenly looked down on the stage and raised his head fast, smiling. "I love you, Sasuke". He said with a voice filled with love and temptation. The whole group turn their heads at the exact same time, facing Sasuke. Ino and Sakura's eyes where filled with fury and hate, though with a tint of pleasure. Hinata blushed plain red, as if her cheeks very on fire. She tried not to look at Sasuke, confused as to what she should feel or do with herself. The boys seem rather uninterested, like they already had known. Sasuke did nothing except for keeping his cool smirk. For the rest of the concert, Ino and Sakura wouldn't keep their heads of the thoughs of Sasuke being with Naruto. They wanted Sasuke for themselves, or one of them – but not with Naruto.

There wasn't said much between the group of friends as the headed backstage to find Naruto and his band. "Oi! There he is!" Ino screamed and pointed her finger at Naruto. Oh, he knew he was going to be in big trouble for this. Sakura stormed right in front of Naruto, grabbing the neck of his shirt. "You better explain this!" she shouted, pointing at Sasuke and then at him. Naruto shook his head, unsure of what to do. Even though he loved Sakura as a friend, he was plain scared of her brutal strength. Sasuke stepped in between them and pushed Sakura away. "Bitch, if you lay even _one _danm finger on his beautiful ass, I'm gonna rip your head of". Sasuke said in a harsh cold tone. Sakura stepped back, confused. "We're going to find Akatsuki, we wanna get an autograph," Shikamaru said, following the rest of the boys and Tenten.

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto with Ino, Sakura and Hinata still staring. "You are _so_ gonna pay for this Dobe. My place later, bring handcuffs". Sasuke said, trailing Naruto's cheeks. Then he walked away, smirking, thinking of all the stuff he was going to do to Naruto tonight. Hehe. The girls stood dumbfounded. "Good show, Naurto" Hinata managed to say beneath her shyness. Naurto laughed and was finally relaxed now that they all knew about him ad Sasuke. He hated keeping secrets and hated the way girls were looking at Sasuke all the time. In the end, it all went good.

The doorbell rang. The door opened. "Did you bring handcuffs?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded and stepped inside. They went straight for the bedroom. Sasuke ordered Naruto to sit patiently on the bed, as he went and got things ready. Sasuke came back with the handcuffs and a silky blindfold. Sasuke crawled onto the bed. "That song Dobe, was a very dangerous thing to do". Sasuke said harsh, as be touched the blonde's torso. "Mmmh, I don't think so". Naruto grinned widely. "You are _my _obsession, Naruto. And now you gonna get it. Hard". He licked his lips, getting ready to taste the delicious land called Naruto. "First, take of your cloths". Sasuke watched as he forced Naruto to undress. He slowly slid his clothes off, throwing them to the ground. "Good boy" Sasuke smirked and took his clothes off as well. Sasuke fetched the handcuffs and put them on Naruto, cuffing him to the bed. He put the blindfold on him as well. Hmmm, Sasuke thought to himself.

He began touching Naruto's torso again, leaning in and kissing his cheeks softly. He slowly kissed him down the neck, leaving slightly red spots as a trail. He felt Naruto's erection get bigger. The blonde's breathing slowed as he began to moan for more.

"Don't just kiss me, stupid" Naruto hissed in pleasure. Naruto knew that if Sasuke kept this up, he woulnd't hold for long. Sasuke slid downward, meeting a very hard penis. He smirked, slowly licking the tip of the head. Naruto shivered in enjoyment, as Sasuke kept on licking. Sasuke could feel himself get hard, and therefore he prepare his fingers to enter Naruto.

"Lick on these," Sasuke put his fingers in Naruto's warm mouth, exploring the cave. Covered in salvia, he entered one finger in the Dobe's hole. Naruto's body screamed for more pleasure, as he hardly could keep himself together.

Sasuke went back to Naruto's penis, to take it all in. Naruto responded with a big moan and huffing. "Mmmh, so you like that huh?" Sasuke said between licks. As he picked up the pace, he inserted another finger. "Not just two…. Sasu..ke.." Naruto groaned in pleasure. Per his request, Sasuke added a third finger. Sasuke suddenly stopped his blowjob, while fingering his boyfriend.

"Ahh, I want you Sasu-" Naruto trembled of pleasure, huffing and moaning louder and louder.

Sasuke removed his fingers and prepared his penis by giving it a fast handjob. He was ready to enter the beautiful blonde's ass. He positioned himself before Naruto's entrance and pushed himself inside with one hard push.

"Damn, that hurt! Firmer!" Naruto said angrily.

"Have you already forgotten how _hard_ I was gonna take you?" Sasuke smirked and trusted harder. The both huffed and moaned.

"Ahhh… ahhh.. so…. Good…." Naruto said, huffing. Sasuke when in and out, faster and faster. He could feel himself nearing climax, and grabbed the other one's penis, moving his hand up and down.

"Ah, is it good, Naruto?" Sasuke said between his groans of pleasure.

Naruto nodded with his head. "I hate not… being… able… to… see…" he said.

"If you moan my name, I might just take it off" Sasuke smirked and kept trusting in and out, while moving his hand up and down, keeping the same rhythm.

Naruto let out a big moan, "Sasukeh!" while throwing his head backwards, almost hitting the wall. Sasuke let go of the penis, to use both hands to undo the blindfold. Naruto's eyes locked on his lovers face and body. Sasuke placed his hand back in the penis and moved in pace with his trusts again.

"I'm…. almost…. Cum…can't… more…" Naruto gasped for air as he neared climax. Sasuke trusted harder, hitting just the spot, that made Naruto go wild and calling his name.

Sasuke felt his climax come, and made one final trust as he came inside the lovely Dobe. Naruto came just a few seconds later, in Sasuke's hand. Both huffing, they grinned in pleasure. Sasuke feel in the bed besides Naruto. Taking a few seconds to relax, he then reached for the tissues to clean themselves.

"That was great, Dobe" Sasuke said relaxed.

"Yeah, would you untie me please?" He asked, with pleading eyes.

Sasuke stepped away from the bed and shook his head, "No". Naruto tried to move, but the handcuff slammed him back to the bed.

"That is punishment for telling everybody we're together". Sasuke said coldly and teasing.

"But…. But.." Naruto couldn't even string together a sentence as he was in shock.

Then Sasuke left the blonde by himself in his bed.


End file.
